stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Foxy the Pirate Fox
:"There are two things I love most in this world. They be pizza and, above all, Chica, the love of me life." :~ Foxy the Pirate Fox — April 25, 2016 Foxy the Pirate Fox is a fictional character. He was created by Gilbert Martinez after being inspired by Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Fictional Character Biography Not much is revealed of Foxy's character in the game. This is the elaboration on Foxy created and provided by Gilbert. 'Origins: 1973–2014' Foxy was assembled in late 1973 by hired workers in preparation for the then-upcoming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which opened on April 1, 1974. On that day, Foxy and the other animatronics were activated. Throughout the 1970s and into the late 1980s, Foxy was the head of an attraction known as Pirate Cove. Apparently, Pirate Cove was a stage act where animatronics, led by Foxy, embarked on adventures. Interestingly enough, each act was different for every single day. Children would spectate and communicate with the animatronics whenever they needed to be asked for advice. Pirate Cove itself was open from April 1, 1974, to March 19, 1987. Foxy fell deeply in love with Chica, who was a fellow animatronic in the pizzeria, not long after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened. Foxy, however, didn't want to mention this to her because he felt she would be put off by him being a pirate, so he kept his love a secret for the next seven years. Foxy used to be a trumpeter. He did this during his days on Pirate Cove. Because of the hook on his right hand (and because the trumpet is a right-handed instrument), Foxy learned to play with the left hand. In 1984, he felt that he couldn't withhold his feelings anymore and sought for an indirect expression of love without needing to directly say that he loved her, and so he took up songwriting. He would work on his songs after hours in complete secrecy, hammering out chords on a piano used for his Pirate Cove show. This was limited, since he had only a left hand to work with, yet he still persisted. He would arrange both a piano part and a solo trumpet part for every song, since he could also play the trumpet. He would have someone else play the piano. Eventually, Chica noticed that he was playing piano chords, though she didn't say anything to him about it. Even so, she was impressed. She wouldn't ask about it until 1987. On March 3, 1987, Foxy had written a song about Chica. The song was titled "On the Onset of Love," and it was Foxy's hardest effort yet. He performed it during a halftime show during the Pirate Cove show that day. Some people loved it, while others simply hated it. They questioned whether or not a robot could even emote, let alone write a song about emotions. Some of them went the extra mile in expressing their dislike of the song. One person took Foxy's trumpet, destroyed it, froze the pieces, and put it in a soft drink. Another person took his music and shredded it before shoving the pieces up their own anus. Foxy was deeply offended and upset by this, and for the next few days his anger progressed. On the afternoon of March 19, 1987, an incident occurred within a Pirate Cove show. The show itself was going normally until the notorious "Bite of '87" happened. It was a regular Pirate Cove show, though some of the attendees were part of the audience that destroyed Foxy's trumpet. They were mocking him and his beloved song, though he tried to pay no mind to it because he was in front of children. One of the children then approached him and began to mock the song as well. When this happened, something happened inside Foxy's mind. He lost it and began to bite the boy's head. He didn't want to, yet he somehow couldn't stop himself from doing it. He ended up eating the child's frontal lobe, and the spectating children and parents panicked. They informed the manager, who later shut down Pirate Cove for good. It was later decided that Foxy would still be active by day, though only if he stayed behind the curtains of Pirate Cove. The afflicted child did not survive. On that night, Foxy was depressed, confused, and angry. He was depressed most of all, because he knew he didn't mean to do anything wrong. Chica had observed the event as it happened, while Bonnie and Freddy only saw the aftermath. Chica comforted Foxy the best that she could. Foxy didn't seem to react, though he would later state that it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Hence, Chica and Foxy are close friends. He later admitted that he loved her, and that the song he wrote was meant for her. She was touched by this information. She also admitted that she cared a great deal for and loved him. Upon this knowledge, Foxy began to cry, and he embraced her. She returned the embrace. From 1987 to 2012, life returned to normal in the pizzeria. It was all routine, and the decades flew by. Foxy was left deactivated and dormant during the day for years. As the decades progressed, Foxy became more and more decrepit. His fur deteriorated over time, leaving much of his endoskeleton exposed. Foxy remained this way until the day Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down. As the years progressed, Chica and the others noticed Foxy was deteriorating, and they felt sorry for him. However, they knew they could do nothing about it without arousing concern. During this time, children would sometimes visit Foxy during the day when their parents weren't looking. They would always greet him as "Captain Foxy" and would leave him gifts. Some gifts were thank-you cards and "you're still my captain" cards, though the most common gift was pizza slices. Foxy would peek his head out to say hello, and on many occasions, the children would say they still loved him. Some wanted to hug him, though they only could if nobody was watching. In his later grief, Foxy forgot all of these memories, though he remembered them on July 28, 2015, when he was much less depressed. Between 1987 and 1991, Foxy blamed himself for the Bite of '87. On the night of June 29, 1991, Chica went to do the routine chat with Foxy. She noticed that he was feeling sad. When she asked him about it, Foxy said that he wished he could have touched as many children's lives as she and the others had. Chica said, "Foxy, you have touched many children's lives. I remember seeing the kids who watched your Pirate Cove show in the 1970s and 1980s. They were all talking about how brave and bold you were. I remember some kids telling their parents about how much they wanted to be like you when they grew up. How can you say you haven't touched their lives?" Foxy only answered with a look of guilty silence. Chica said, "What happened to the Foxy I used to know? He was always so self-confident and so passionate about what he was doing. Where is he?" After some silence, Foxy answered, "He's trying to figure out where he went wrong. He wants to know what happened four years ago and why he was so readily disposed of. The Foxy you're looking for is here. He just needs to sort things out." "You're focusing too much on that day," Chica replied. "I don't like seeing you so miserable. I know it's pretty much impossible for you not to think about it, but you could at least not blame yourself for that bite. I've known you for almost twenty years, and I know you'd never eat anyone's brains. It wasn't your fault, Foxy; you need to stop thinking that it is." Foxy said, "If it wasn't my fault, then whose was it?" Chica sighed and said, "I don't know. All I know is that you didn't do it, and I'm more than willing to declare that." From then on, Foxy began to wonder who was really responsible for the Bite of '87, no longer blaming himself for it. On August 19, 2012, a murder took place near the pizzeria. It was carried out by a man dressed as Freddy Fazbear, his victims a group of five children. He decided to hide the bodies inside the pizzeria, while Chica and the others hid away and pretended to lie dormant. He hid three of the bodies inside the animatronic bodies of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie, with one body being put in each. Foxy was able to avoid this fate because he had hidden elsewhere. The man decided to hide one of the bodies elsewhere in the pizzeria before looking for Foxy. Eventually, Foxy emerged and began to attack the man for his crime and for hiding the bodies in the pizzeria. The man was badly injured, though he managed to escape into the night. Foxy glared at the man as he ran away and began to growl. When he heard Chica's, Freddy's, and Bonnie's screams, he ran to them. Each of them, especially Chica, was horrified at the crime and the fact that children's bodies were hidden inside them. Foxy told them that he personally dealt with the killer and that he was able to avoid having a body stuffed inside of him. He felt sorry for and comforted them, though his friends would later state that they were thankful that Foxy would never have to experience that kind of horror. They also thanked him for attacking the killer. Because of the murder and the dead bodies, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie began leaking bodily fluids during the day, causing concerned parents to complain. They also complained of foul smells coming from within the pizzeria itself. Management noticed this and had the bodies removed from the animatronics, though nothing could be done about the odor due to much of the residue remaining inside the mechanisms, which was extremely complex. Management also discovered the two bodies hidden elsewhere in the pizzeria. This took a toll on the pizzeria's reputation. The killer was later identified through security footage, and he was arrested. News was announced of the pizzeria's closure on August 19, 2014. On that night, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy talked together for what they felt was going to be the last time. Foxy told Chica about all the great experiences they had together. He said, "At least we'll be deactivated together. It'll mean I'll get to be with thee forever, Chica. I wouldn't mind that even if the world were to come to an end." Chica cried and hugged Foxy, and she sobbed, "I love you, Foxy." The two then kissed. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed at 1:00 AM on August 20, 2014. Upon this, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were deactivated one-by-one. '2014–2019' Not long after the pizzeria closed down, Bonnie and the other animatronics were discovered by Devil Hulk and his affiliates. Sonic.exe assumed the role of commanding the animatronics under his own squadron. The four were activated, and then their deactivation switches were permanently disabled. Sonic.exe already had his mind on Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, having months before trying and failing to kill them. Sonic.exe recognized that Stark already knew of and was terrified of Foxy. He felt that Foxy was best suited for killing them, and so he sent Foxy to kill Stark. On August 23, 2014, Foxy arrived at Banner's house (Stark was going to be spending the night there). Foxy had been told of Stark's whereabouts by Sonic.exe, since he couldn't find him at his own house. Stark had warned Banner of Foxy, since he could sense that Foxy was out to kill him, and so they managed to evade being attacked and killed by him. Foxy began growing distressed, possibly because Sonic.exe was threatening him for not killing them. He ran off later that afternoon in a vain attempt to hide. That night, Foxy was kicked out of Devil Hulk's resistance by Sonic.exe, leaving the other animatronics within the squadron. Sonic.exe informed Stark of this soon after it happened. The next afternoon, as Stark was being driven back home, Foxy followed him yet again, only it was not to kill him; he intended to merely get to know him. Stark, however, greatly distrusted Foxy and stayed hidden away in his own bedroom. Two days later, on August 27, Stark was walking to his bus stop. Foxy ran after him, and Stark tried to run away. However, Foxy caught up to him when Stark had to stop to catch his breath. He begged Foxy to leave him alone, though he still followed Stark at a distance. When Stark was returning home, Foxy met up with him and started telling him about himself. Foxy admitted to liking him, which Stark found strange; he hadn't even introduced himself yet. Nonetheless, Stark and Foxy exchanged words the entire way back home. Stark found himself feeling sorry for Foxy. When Foxy told him about his former association with Sonic.exe, Stark informed him of Devil Hulk's ultimate goal. Foxy was horrified at this information, stating that he had never been told of it when he was working under Sonic.exe. Foxy and Stark befriended, though Stark suggested for Foxy to stay away from his house out of fear that he would find him slovenly. In early September, Foxy was finally allowed into Stark's home, though he was not allowed into Stark's room for privacy reasons. He became a secondary member of the Guys. Days later, on September 4, 2014, the Guardians of the Galaxy gave Foxy a new body, recognizing that Foxy's robotic body was indeed unsuitable and deteriorated beyond repair. His body remains this way throughout the ages. At about 6:59 AM PDT, on September 15, 2014, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie reunited with Foxy. The three were shocked at Foxy's new appearance, having been used to his previous robotic body. When Foxy asked them how they got there, Chica told him that they were kicked out of the Resistance because Sonic.exe deemed them "unworthy and useless pieces of scrap metal." Since the four reunited as a nervous Stark was walking to school, and since he was right next to the four of them, Foxy kindly asked them to meet up with him later on; he explained that Stark was still not ready to really meet them. The others understood. Spotting the Guardians of the Galaxy aboard their ship, Foxy called on them to make new bodies for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Rocket Raccoon exasperatedly replied, "You gotta be kidding me! More new bodies? We're not miracle workers, you know!" Nonetheless, he took the three aboard the ship. The Guardians got to work on making their new bodies as Foxy and Stark continued on their way to school. Their new bodies were completed by the end of the day, and they were sent back to Stark's residence. Stark worried that Golden Freddy would be one of their potential enemies and suspected that he was a high-ranking member of the Resistance, though he didn't say this out loud to Foxy. By this point, Stark had gained a good amount of trust for Foxy. On November 1, 2014, while Stark was sleeping over at Banner's house, Foxy gained control of Banner and proceeded to tell Stark the events before, during, and after the Bite of '87. When he finished, Banner had asked Stark to tell him what Foxy said, and so he did. Later, Stark added the given information to a database dedicated to his literary works. Upon hearing Banner's and Stark's theories about what caused the Bite of '87 (specifically that it involved either Devil Hulk or one of his affiliates), Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy realized that the incident was an act of forcing Foxy to murder someone innocent, so as to ruin his life. They wondered why the one responsible would want to ruin Foxy's life, never mind that it was him and not Bonnie, Freddy, or Chica. These questions are still unanswered today, but there's a strong belief that it was Zalgo who was the true killer. As of now, there is no proof. On November 5, 2014, Foxy helped Stark recreate "On the Onset of Love" using a score writer application on his phone. Stark started with a short piano lick (D-D#-G) that he was playing earlier that day and worked on it from there, with help from Foxy, before Foxy took control and wrote the trumpet part. When they were done, Stark listened to it for the first time, while Foxy had his first listen to it since March 3, 1987. Stark was nearly moved to tears, while Foxy began to cry. Stark had felt even sorrier for Foxy than ever before, destroying any of his notions of Foxy being even remotely cold and crazy and replacing them with being a misunderstood, depressed being. Foxy expressed his sincere gratitude to Stark, further strengthening their friendship. On November 11, 2014, Foxy decided to display his gratitude to Stark. On that afternoon, Foxy gave him a hug, albeit reluctantly and stating that it was very awkward. Nonetheless, Foxy expressed his thanks to Stark for both forgiving him, taking him in as a friend, and recreating his beloved 1987 song. Stark accepted this. On December 20 and 21, 2014, Foxy and his friends accompanied Stark on his youth group's Confirmation retreat. The talks given there focused on what it meant to be a Confirmed Catholic. Foxy was noticeably quieter and at peace during these talks. He was moved by the fact that, no matter what, there was always forgiveness in the eyes of God. While he wasn't religious at the time, Foxy felt so moved by this that he shed a few tears and thanked God for His mercy. At last, he began to personally recover from the Bite of '87. After returning on the evening of December 21, 2014, Chica and the others noticed that Foxy had indeed changed; he had become significantly more trusting and heartfelt, and he felt like he could finally approach people again. His friends advised him to take it slowly, while Stark began to worry that someone could take advantage of Foxy's vulnerability. He expressed these worries to Banner. A while later, Foxy consulted Wiley for advice on how to be more loving. Wiley said to Foxy, "The most important thing about learning to love is to understand what it means to love. Love is a magical thing that can bond people on a psychological level. Love occurs when two or more people feel a great sense of trust and happiness with each other. I'm not going to act like I'm the Love Guru, but as long as you know what love is, and what it isn't, you'll be on your way. Granted, I'm a coyote, and you're a fox; foxes and coyotes have different ways of loving. Just stick with what you feel like love should go like, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone; hurting others is by no means love." Foxy would continue to consult Wiley about how to love more for the next 9 months. That night, Foxy was visited by God. God told him that He was happy for his new change in personality, while also warning him that the world is full of people who aren't as friendly. For this, He told him that, no matter what, he should retain his kindness in the face of these adversities. Foxy understood completely. Foxy also said, "Heavenly Father, do you forgive me?" God said, "No matter what you've done, I will always love and forgive you." Foxy expressed his gratitude to God, and then God departed. Early in the morning, on December 26, 2014, Foxy came to Stark and thanked him. That time, he thanked him for helping him become a much less pessimistic and more compassionate individual. Foxy said, "Finally, 1987 is coming to an end, and it's all thanks to you." He then gave Stark a long, warm hug before staying up even longer as Stark went to bed. Foxy began attending masses at the local Catholic church on February 15, 2015, and began to consider becoming a Catholic. The next Sunday, Foxy became a Catechist. Through this process, he learned more about the Catholic faith. On March 24, 2015, Foxy was found to be one of the Shard Bearers, according to the Shard Bearer theory. This means that he possessed one of the Tesseract shards within his mind. On the night of April 4–5, 2015, during the Easter Vigil, Foxy received Communion for the first time. Since then, Foxy has been an official Catholic. On May 31, 2015, Foxy began composing music again. On that day, he had helped Stark to create songs for Cristo Re, a collection of liturgical organ music dedicated to St. Charles Borromeo Parish that was commissioned by the Parish Youth Minister. By that time, Stark had only composed two pieces. To help him, Foxy composed two pieces of music—"Kyrie eleison" and "Toccata per il Comune"—that would be added to Cristo Re. In mid-2015, Chica and Foxy thought about their relationship. While they both still had great affection for each other, they decided to simply remain close friends. On the night of August 3–4, 2015, Sonic.exe attacked Foxy and tried to drain his energy. Stark stepped in to help, though Sonic.exe incapacitated him. Enraged, Foxy fought off Sonic.exe with his hook and his claws. When Sonic.exe fled, Foxy and Stark began to succumb to the damage they both received, falling near the brink of death. However, Lyra Monlovar was able to help them fully recover. After this, Foxy and Stark were shaken by the event, though they knew they were fine. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Foxy and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Foxy was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Foxy joined the Avengers as a secondary member. He joins them and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart Devil Hulk's plans. Due to his betrayal of Devil Hulk, Foxy is under the constant threat of repatriation or annihilation. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Foxy is present during the Battle of New York City. He is aboard the Helicarrier as the attack starts, and he takes part in both shooting the turrets and using melee attacks during the whole battle. As a result, he is unable to aid in destroying the eggs when Devil Hulk is defeated. Stark later argues that Devil Hulk may not have risen again if only Foxy was able to help. In 2022, Stark upgraded Foxy's hook, upon his permission. Stark allowed him to be able to switch between a hook and a robotic hand similar to Xavier's, minus the long spikes present on Xavier's new hands. On February 28, 2032, Foxy and Xavier join a group of undercover Creepypasta and horror game characters in order to infiltrate Devil Hulk's Resistance. There, they find Devil Hulk's gargantuan throne room. They find Devil Hulk is wielding the Dark Infinity Staff, the negative form of the Infinity Staff. No one knows where the Dark Staff originated, since splitting the Staff would take more energy than the combined energies of the Omniverse and would therefore be impossible to achieve. Foxy is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Foxy serves as second in command in Grissom's freedom fighter group, called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, or simply the Movement. Society in 2031 has become an oligarchy headed by Devil Hulk and his Regime. Foxy, among many others, works in society as a Worker (i.e. a slave), though he meets with the Movement in secret. Powers and Abilities *Astral projection Personality Foxy's personality has drastically changed throughout the course of his life. 'April 1, 1974–March 3, 1987' Foxy was originally bold and adventurous, though he also had a heart of gold. This was how he acted when he was in character. He would talk in a comically exaggerated pirate voice and constantly use pirate lexicon and early modern English in his speech. When he was out of character, Foxy was sociable and enjoyed the company of his friends Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. He loved to talk, and he would often talk about what the day's Pirate Cove show brought him. In the 1980s, Foxy began to indirectly express his love for Chica in the form of songs, which he began writing starting in 1984. His crowning achievement was his 1987 work "On the Onset of Love," in which he was the most upfront about his love and the song he put his most effort into. Completed on March 3, 1987, the song remains Foxy's dearest work of art. However, when he performed the song live that day, some of the audience went so far with their dislike of the song that he was dissuaded from songwriting ever since. 'March 3–19, 1987' Foxy was deeply upset and distraught about the reaction he received about the song. He started to feel insecure, though he managed to hide it while he was onstage and he was still just as warm as ever with children. In the events following the Bite of '87 (March 19, 1987), Foxy was horrified at what he had supposedly done. In the aftermath of the Bite, Foxy was confused, angry, and sad. This began the start of his next long-term personality. 'March 19, 1987–December 20, 2014' After the Bite, Foxy's confused anger gave way to cynical depression. His friends describe this as the complete opposite of what he had once been; rather than being sociable, friendly, and warm as he used to be, Foxy became reclusive, standoffish, and cold. He developed a strong distrust and hatred of strangers, and the volatile nature of his personality made it more likely for him to be harsh and cruel to other people, even if he didn't mean to. His negative emotions were extreme, ranging from cold-blooded fury to deeply visceral grief, with very little room for moderate feelings. At times, Foxy's seclusion got to him, resulting in behaviors characteristic of crazed and livid sociopathy. This was Foxy's most intimidating emotion, and it seemed that only Chica could settle him down. She was able to talk to him about why he was going crazy. When Foxy was settled down, she fed him an extra-meat-and-cheese pizza—his favorite—as both a reward and a pacifier. Despite his new personality, Foxy was still in love with Chica. However, his feelings were partially subdued because the song he wrote was intended for her, yet it caused a chain of events that led to his deactivation during the day. He didn't like feeling less in love with her, though. This is why, when Chica went to him that night to comfort him, Foxy was less afraid to confess his love to her; he wanted to at least admit his feelings before he felt they would go away entirely, possibly turning into psychopathy. Upon Chica's reciprocation of his love, Foxy was relieved and happy. He was at least glad that she loved him back, and so he began and maintained a relationship with her. From 1987 to 1991, the main source of Foxy's depression was his belief that he truly caused the Bite of '87. However, since Chica told him in 1991 that someone else besides him did it, this shifted to the fact that he didn't know who did it. This, in turn, led to his doubts of ever knowing the true perpetrator of the Bite, which became the new source of his depression. Years later, in 2012, Chica was distressed due to the fact that a dead child's body had been stowed away inside her, Freddy, and Bonnie. Foxy felt genuinely sorry for her, and so he comforted her. Foxy admitted that he didn't know what it felt like to contain the body of a dead person, but he expressed his sincere condolences nonetheless. He felt bad for this because he thought he wasn't being supportive enough; he was afraid to upset or anger Chica because he feared it would ruin their relationship. Foxy wouldn't entirely recover from the Bite of '87 until the end of 2014. 'December 20, 2014–' After attending a Confirmation retreat with Stark, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, Foxy began to undergo another personality change. He began to show more empathy and was much more warm-hearted than he had been before. He continued to improve on this well into 2015, thus finally ending much of the emotional turmoil he'd been experiencing since 1987. His capacity to love had mushroomed. At the early point of his new personality, Foxy was still prone to depression and self-loathing, though over time he managed to overcome these feelings on his own. He would only ever so often need emotional support from Stark or Chica. 'Likes and Dislikes' Foxy's deepest passion is for Chica. He fell deeply in love with her not long after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened on April 1, 1974. Foxy, however, kept his love a secret. He took up songwriting in 1984 and composed a song for Chica on March 3, 1987, which he then played that day. After the Bite of '87, Foxy stopped writing songs; he had finally directly confessed his love to Chica, beginning a close relationship with her that still continues today. Foxy's second-deepest passion is for pizza. His friends Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all like pizza as well, though Foxy likes it most of all. He is always ready to eat entire boxes of pizza without worrying about gaining weight, thanks to his metabolism. His favorite pizzas are those with plenty of meat and cheese. As Foxy himself has claimed, "There are two things I love most in this world. They be pizza and, above all, Chica, the love of me life." Foxy's most deep-seeded hate is reserved for Devil Hulk and his allies, since he blames them for ruining his life in 1987. 'Behavior' 'Anger and Intimidation' If you're doing something that Foxy doesn't like, he will very clearly tell you, "Avast." This basically means, "Stop doing that." At first, he will ask politely, though the more times he has to repeat it, the more agitated he becomes. If nothing else works, he will try to force you to stop doing what he doesn't like. He is very reluctant to do this, and he often feels bad afterwards for having done this, so it's best recommended to stop when he first asks you to. Whenever Foxy intends to be threatening, he raises his eyepatch to show both of his eyes, stands his fur on end to make himself appear larger, and begins growling. He also stares into the eyes of the person he intends to threaten. If the message doesn't quite reach the threatened person, he will react by attacking the person; otherwise, he will stop growling, lower his fur, and blankly glare at the person while saying, "That's what I thought." He then returns to his normal behavior. 'Speech and Vocabulary' Foxy's voice is described as sounding like a mix of both Trevor Philips and the Dream Phone from Board James' Dream Phone review. He also habitually over-enunciates his R's if they are at the end of words and uses occasional pirate lexicon and early modern English in his speech. These habits are absent when he is angry. No one knows why. On another note, some say that Foxy's voice is a mix of the Dublin, Scouser, and RP English accents with the usage of early Modern English and a gruff voice. It's apparent that all those years of Pirate Cove have affected Foxy's lexicon; many of his words follow directly from pirate lingo, as well as from early modern English. For instance, he sometimes ends verbs with -eth (as in bringeth, singeth, sayeth, becometh, etc.). Here are some of the things that Foxy says, as well as what they mean: *thou / thee = you (nominative / oblique) *ye = you all *me = my *be = is *'tis = it is *'twas = it was *matey = friend *crew = group of friends *thy = your *thine = yours *lad = boy *lass = girl *beauty = lady *lubber = idiot *ahoy = hello *aye = yes / sure *nay = no *wherefore = why *fine = good, excellent *art = are *Avast! = Stop that! Affiliations 'Close Friends' *Chica the Chicken *Bonnie the Bunny *Freddy Fazbear *Tony Stark *Grissom Stevens 'Friends' *Wiley *Zed 'Acquaintances' *Bella Llano *Liza Fellinor *Lyra Monlovar *Tails.exe 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk *Zalgo Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 'In Film' *''Last Action Sci-Fi Thriller'' — May 21, 2015 Gallery Foxy.png|Foxy's normal appearance. Foxy the Pissed Off Pirate Fox (detail).png|Foxy when he's angry. Crazy Foxy (detail).png|Foxy when he's crazy. Never Touch Foxy's Eyepatch (Page 1 of 6).png|Foxy yells at Grissom for taking his eyepatch. Foxy Hates Clowns.png|Foxy displays his deep hatred of clowns. Remembering 1987.png|Foxy during a flashback of the Bite of '87. Sad_Foxy.png|Foxy as he really is. FNaF Gang and Me 2.png|Foxy and friends standing alongside the young Tony Stark. Conversations 'February 14, 2015 — 9:05 PM PT' :Stark. Hopefully, you all know how this works. We’ve been doing this since 2009-10. :Foxy. I know how it works, matey. :Chica. …I think I’m doing it right, Am I? :Stark. You are. Not bad, I must admit. :Chica. Oh. Well, thank you. I’m not too used to this, as you might imagine… ^^; :Foxy. You’re doing wonderfully, lass. :) :Bonnie. …What’s this about, Gil?? :{ :Stark. This allows us to communicate without me having to look like a schizo. Pretty much works like a chat. :Bonnie. Okay…I guess that’s cool… :\? :Stark. It’s really useful in the long run. :Fazbear. I’m not too used to this… :S :Foxy. You’ll become well acquainted with it soon enough, Freddy. :) :Stark. Hold on, I have to lock the door… :| :Chica. I’m a little tired… :\ :Foxy. I feel fine, especially with thee, Chica <3 :Chica. You always were creative with words, Foxy… :) :Fazbear So, what should we talk about? :Stark. I just use this as an alternative system of communication. This also works in written form, but I’d have to identify who’s saying what. :Foxy. Aye, I’ve seen thou and Zed doing so on Friday… :Bonnie. So, why don’t we do that here? :Foxy. He identifies us by fonts. Notice the names and fonts on the top of the page, matey. :Bonnie. Ah, I see. I guess that’s handy. :Foxy. Indeed, it is. :) :Stark. Like I said, this is something the Guys and I have done for years. :Fazbear. How does this even work? I’m amazed right now! :o :Stark. I don’t have an easy answer for it. For now, I guess the simplest explanation is that whoever wants to say something takes control of my hands and arms. This allows me to see what they have to say, as well as hear it. It’s all very complex. :Bonnie. Far out. :D :Stark. It gave me quite a shock when it first happened in 2009. That was back when the Tails Doll was still evil, and he was, in fact, the first person who contacted me this way. :Fazbear. Oh, my. :o :Chica. Poor you. Were you scared? <:( :Stark. Without a doubt. I remember he was disparaging me and calling me all sorts of things. He even visited me once in 2008, and I’ll never forget that. :Chica. Why would he do that to such an innocent child? That’s just senseless! :( :Stark. I have my theories, but for now I won’t list them. At least he’s good now…Ghost Rider revoked his evil in 2013. :Chica. That’s good. At least he can’t hurt you anymore. I’m sorry that happened to you. <:( :Foxy. As am I. You never told us that, Gil. :o :Stark. Well, now you know. My abilities have proven to be both a blessing and a curse. The blessing is being able to speak to such incredible, good people as you. The curse is that I’m at risk of being accosted by Devil Hulk and others on a constant basis. :Bonnie. Motherfucking cunt, he is. |:( :Chica. Yeah, to Hell with Devil Hulk. >:( :Stark. Oh, don’t worry. We’ll give him Hell. Just wait until the Infinity War starts up in 2019. :Foxy. I can’t wait for that day. >:) Hehehe…I’m ready to kill him! :Chica. Maybe let’s just stick to revenge, Foxy… :| :Foxy. Sorry. I just hate him for causing my agony for all those years from 1987 to last year. He made me into a dull, dreary mess of a person! He deserves a fate worse than death… |:( :Fazbear. I’m just glad to see you’re getting better, Foxy. I felt bad seeing you so miserable. :( :Foxy. Thou must thank Gil for helping me overcome 1987. I love him for doing that. :) :Chica. You really did help him a lot, Gil. Thanks. :) :Bonnie. Yeah, nice going there, dude. :) :Fazbear. Well done, Gil. :) :Stark. …It’s the least I could do. I felt really sorry for him when he told me his story, particularly the infamous Bite. I hate to bring that up again. :Bonnie. We understand. :[ :Stark. Well, Mom’s gonna be home with Nat soon. She’ll be bringing food. :Fazbear. Good. I could use some food right now. :\ :Chica. Yeah, I’m pretty hungry, too. :\ :Foxy. I’m fine… :| :Bonnie. Me, too. :\ :Stark. We should probably end this right here before they get back. This looks really weird to the uninformed… :( :Bonnie. I catch your drift, man. We’ll do this some other time. Peace out. :) :Foxy. May God save us all. :) :Chica. Let’s do this again! This was really neat :D :Fazbear. Must indeed do it again. :) :Bonnie. :D Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Former Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:1970s births Category:1974 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors Category:Vulpids Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Neo-Avengers Category:Members of the New Alliance